


concussion

by liangdeyu



Category: Hart's War (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 旧作搬运





	concussion

他在坠落。

他的眼睛没有感觉到风力，四肢和头发却被强烈的气流推向身后，就好像他要迫不及待地拥抱什么人，也许是扑入什么东西的怀抱。他心里没有什么情绪，但好像有巨大的恐惧在他不远处虎视眈眈，全速追着他下坠，若即若离。他为什么掉下来？记不清了，只看到地面在慢慢靠近，耳边呼啸的风声仿佛会响彻永恒。不知何时开始，他在视野边界看到两个最亲的人。

他看不见他们的表情，他明明在向地面坠落，却好像离二人越来越远。他在心里默默道歉：爸，对不起，答应你的事没有做到……妈，对不起，不要为我伤心啊……

他想向他们伸手，却意外破坏了平衡，一阵风扯着他在自由落体中翻了个身，现在他连看着他们也做不到了。他面对着天空不知将会坠往何处，阳光刺眼即刻致盲，他却感到从内到外无比的寒冷。

 

他醒过来。

他眨眨眼，脸上什么东西湿湿的。

他的身体奇怪的扭曲着，神经系统还留有撞击的余震。

他的面前是死去士兵霜染的面庞，他一时没有反应过来，本能地转眼扭头看向上方，树林，我为什么躺在树林的乱葬坑？

哦，对了，战争。

他凝望着被周围秃枝蚕食分裂的天空，苍穹也俯视着雪色尸堆中唯一尚有一息的人。

追兵之一走到他身边，他动弹不得，眼睛最先看到对方手里的枪，枪口有刚刚溅上的，与他脸上的液体来源统一的血。那个来源是在他面前被活生生爆头。

对方看见了他的目光，咧嘴一笑，用确保他能听懂的语言毫无德国口音地说道：

"You would prefer to get killed."


End file.
